One-Shott Finnchel - Me haces sentir mas vivo
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: El amor es eterno, y lo de Rachel y Finn es para siempre


La última vez que lo viste fue un año atrás, reencontrarse con tu ex novio y hacer el amor, no es de lo más acertado, pero la química era innegable, y ambos lo sabían

Aun recuerdas a la perfección todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que te dijo

**Flashback**

**-Es raro.-** Escuchas la voz de Finn mientras sales del cuarto de baño**.-Tradicionalmente sólo las chicas solteras se ponen en fila para atrapar el ramo.**\- Dice y se acerca con una margarita en la mano**_.-Me quiere.-_** Dice mientras comienza a deshojarla

**-Estoy soltera.- **Le contestas mientras ruedas un poco los ojos

**-Vives con un chico.-** Agrega el pasando a tu lado y arranca un pétalo más de la flor**_. -No me quiere._**

**-¿Has estado bebiendo?**.- Preguntas entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco tu cabeza

**-Sabes, fuiste tú quien me dijo que dejará de ir por ahí deprimido y triste.-** Te contesta volviendo a moverse hacia la otra punta del pequeño balcón**_.-Me quiere_**.- Vuelve a repetir la misma acción, esto estaba desquiciándote un poco, pero Finn siempre tuvo esa capacidad de hacerte perder un poco la paciencia**.-Y me ha hizo pensar sobre Will y Emma, sobre cómo las relaciones son muy parecidas a las flores**.- Comienza a caminar hacia ti.-**Si encuentras la semilla correcta, plántala en un buen suelo, dale agua y sol y bang.**-Hace una pequeña pausa .-**El brote perfecto**.- Agrega mirándote a los ojos**_.-No me quiere_**.- Repite y arranca un nuevo pétalo. **-Y luego llega el invierno y las flores mueren, pero si cuidas del jardín, la primavera llegará y las flores crecerán de nuevo.**\- Dice una vez más y no puedes evitar ver como sus ojos descienden a tu boca y la cercanía hace que sientas su aroma, ese que tanto extrañabas.**_-Me quiere._**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres dedicarte a la jardinería?**.- Preguntas un tanto irónica casi en un susurro

**-Te estoy preguntando como puedes vivir con un chico pero seguir siendo soltera.**\- Contesta el entrecerrando un poco la mirada.**_-No me quiere_**.

**-Vamos, es Nueva York, ¿si? ¿No viste "Sexo en la ciudad"?.**\- Preguntas derramando soltura, pero vez la incredulidad en sus ojos.** -Brody y yo tuvimos una conversación muy madura, decidimos que no vamos a...**-Haces una pausa.**\- Ya sabes, ponernos etiquetas ni a preocuparnos de qué somos.**

-**_Me quiere.-_** Vuelve a decir ahora esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y te pregunta. **-Entonces, ¿Realmente crees en todas esas cosas que te dices a ti misma sobre, ya sabes, etiquetas y conversaciones maduras, sexo en la ciudad, ¿En serio?.**\- Agrega elevando una ceja. **_-No me quiere._**

**-¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?.**\- Repreguntas sin retirarle la mirada

**-Creo que estás mintiéndote a ti misma.**\- Se apresura a contestar.**_ -Me quiere._**\- Hace una pausa.**-Y pienso que la razón por la que no puedes comprometerte con Brody es que sigues enamorada de otra persona.****_-No me quiere._**\- Dice quitando el anteúltimo pétalo de la margarita

**-¿De ti?.**\- Injieres y la cercanía de su rostro y el tuyo es cada vez mayor, entonces lo ves sonreír

**-Ambos sabemos cómo acaban estas cosas.**\- Dice mordiéndose un poco el labio.** -No sé cómo ni cuándo, y no me importa dónde vivas o con que imbécil te acuestas.**\- Genera un pequeño silencio pero vuelve a hablar. **-Eres mi novia. Estamos destinados. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes.**-Dice finalmente y vez como poco a poco se acerca para besarte

Entonces te excusas diciendo que es hora de subir al escenario, y te alejas un poco dejándolo con su flor a medio deshojar, regresas, quitas el último pétalo y ahora si te vas, pero giras tu rostro para verlo, su sonrisa era aún más grande, y solo dios sabía cuanto la extrañabas

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo que sucedió después fue básicamente inevitable, la pasión que les generaba a ambos cantar juntos era bastante difícil de apagar, las miradas cómplices, las palabras que pronunciaban y sabían que eran solo para ustedes, en ese salón no había nadie más

Sabías que podías estar con cualquier persona, pero el, y solamente él podía hacerte sentir tan plena, tan mujer, tan feliz.

No tuviste el valor suficiente de quedarte y despedirte, no hubieras podido

Así que volviste a New York, de donde nunca te tendrías que haber ido, las cosas fueron distanciándose, de una manera u otra tu relación con Brody se reafirmó y ahora era mucho más seria que en ese entonces.

Además, hace algún tiempo, Santana, que solía viajar a Lima para ver a Brittany, te había contado que él estaba con alguien más, y creo que todavía pasa por tu cuerpo esa sensación indescriptible que sentiste cuando ella te lo dijo. Claro, pudiste disimularlo un poco ya que comenzó a gritar indignada diciendo que era increíble que alguien tan feo como Finn haya conseguido una morena tan linda

¿Con que morena eh? ¿Y bella? Esas fueron las razones suficientes que tuviste para no regresar a Lima, con el correr de los meses ya no había nada que te ate allí, solo bueno, tus padres

Paradójicamente era su aniversario, este último tiempo habían venido a visitarte y los celebraban juntos allí, pero esta vez, se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta, y… si, tenías que regresar

¿Pero tranquila no? No iba a pasar nada, tu novio te acompañaría y no había necesidad de cruzarte con él.

Pero el problema era que, Brody no iría, era su temporada de exámenes en Nyada, así que, ya no estabas tan tranquila como en un principio

Tenías que dejar de pensar y el día llego, tomaste un avión rumbo a Ohio

Tus padres, aunque les pediste por favor que no lo hicieran, te esperaron en las puertas del aeropuerto. Ambos te dieron un fuerte abrazo y rápidamente te guiaron hasta el auto

**-Cariño estamos tan emocionados, la fiesta será increíble.**\- Dice de pronto Leroy

**-Sí, pero realmente pensamos que vendrías con Brody, ¿Qué ha sucedido?.**\- Te pregunta ahora Hiram

Por primera vez pones atención a la charla y contestas.**\- Él envía sus disculpas, está teniendo muchos exámenes, pero miren.**\- Dices mientras sacas un paquete de tu bolso.**\- Les compramos esto juntos**

**-Lo abriremos en casa, no había necesidad de que se molesten.**\- Contesta Leroy con una sonrisa**-Sabes que vendrá Finn ¿No es verdad?.**\- Agrega tu padre

**-¿Qué?**.- Preguntas algo sobresaltada.**\- ¿A la fiesta?, ¿Papa porque haces esto?**

**-Rachel, vendrán sus padres, y el también, no tienes ni siquiera que entablar una conversación si no quieres, nadie te obliga a ello.**\- Contesta Hiram deteniendo el auto frente a tu antigua casa

Bajas del vehículo y poco a poco vas entrando a tu hogar, todo se veía igual, y sentiste esa sensación de familiaridad que te era tan cómoda

Acomodaste las pocas cosas que habías traído en tu habitación y te recostaste un rato en tu cama, la fiesta sería más tarde y realmente el vuelo te había dejado exhausta

El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar y te despertaste en un sobresalto, te pusiste el vestido que habías comprado especialmente para la ocasión y luego de arreglarte el cabello bajaste, no te percataste en que momento había llegado tanta gente. Pero la casa simplemente se lleno

Comenzaste a caminar por la sala, si, estabas buscándolo a él, se notaba demasiado

Y de pronto, sentiste a un leve golpe en tu hombro, alguien se había chocado contra ti. Cuando por fin levantaste la mirada te encontraste con sus ojos, y… todo pareció cambiar de perspectiva

**-Rachel**.- Dijo el casi en un susurro

**-Finn, realmente no sabría que vendrías.-** Mientes un poco nerviosa, hasta que sientes sus brazos que te atrapan, el abrazo duro varios segundos hasta que se separaron algo avergonzados

Señalaste unas sillas cerca de la barra y ambos se dirigieron allí

**-Entonces ¿Qué tal la universidad de profesores?.**\- Dices de repente para romper el silencio

**-Realmente mejor de lo que esperaba, siento que esto es para mí, no había estado tan entusiasmado desde…-** Hace una pequeña pausa.**-Desde el club Glee…¿Nyada?¿ Sigues rompiendo records allí?.**\- Te pregunta con una sonrisa

**-Ni tanto como records, voy bastante bien, la Srta. July ha dejado de odiarme lo que hace todo más sencillo.**\- Contestas

**-Esa escuela aún no ha visto nada.**\- Dice acercándose un poco más pero torpemente derrama su vaso sobre tu vestido

**-¡Finn!**.- Dices regañándolo un poco y prácticamente sales corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño

Cierras la puerta tras de ti, te quitas el vestido y quedas solo con ese corsé que acompañaba tu vestimenta

La puerta se abre un poco y lo ves entrar y recostarse sobre ella, tienes el impulso de cubrirte

**-No es como si fuera la primera vez que te vea en algo así.**\- Te dice de pronto Finn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

**-Estoy limpiando lo que tu ensuciaste, vete.**\- Dices mientras lo ves por el espejo y notas como su mirada empieza a cambiar.-** ¡Deja de verme asi!.**\- Exclamas algo molesta

**-¿Y como lo hago?**.- Pregunta acercándose hasta donde estas

**-Solo vete, Finn**.- Dices suspirando

**-Pero no quiero, no puedo.**\- Contesta

**-Entonces, bien.**\- Le dices mordiéndote la boca. **-Lamento esto**.- Agregas y ves como frunce un poco el ceño, abres el grifo y comienzas a mojar completo su bonito traje

**-Voy a matarte Rachel.**\- Te dice mientras toma otro poco de agua y la derrama sobre tu cabello, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente entre risas él te acorrala contra la puerta del pequeño cuarto

**-¿Finn que haces?**.- Preguntas y tu respiración se agita un poco

**-¿Sigues con él?.**\- Repregunta de pronto mirándote a los ojos, la pregunta te descoloco un poco, pero asentiste

**-Tú también estas con ella.**\- Respondiste de manera instintiva y él te miro sorprendido

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**.- Pregunta y suspira. **\- Santana ¿Cierto?.**\- Dice y baja un poco la cabeza

Tomas su mentón y lo obligas a mirarte, no lo piensa mucho más y te besa

Sientes sus labios algo desesperados, al igual que los tuyos, te toma de la cintura y envuelve tus piernas a su cuerpo

Lanzas un leve gemido y sientes como su boca va mordiendo tu cuello

Enrredas de a poco tus dedos en su cabello y vas pasando tus manos por su espalda

Nuevamente se hace dueño de tu boca, rompes el beso de una manera muy suave y sonríes sobre sus labios.

**-No, no puedo hacer esto otra vez**.- Dices de pronto.**\- Vete por favor Finn, vete**

-**Tú sabes que esto significa mucho, demasiado Rachel.**\- Te contesta y sale dando un portazo

Sales del cuarto y te encierras en tu habitación, lamentas realmente no poder está presente toda la noche en la celebración de tus padres, pero lo que había pasado te supero

Habías pensado quedarte algunos días más, pero necesitabas volver, necesitabas alejarte de el, no podían ni siquiera estar juntos durante algunos minutos

Lloraste toda la noche hasta que por fin te quedaste dormida, a la mañana siguiente Leroy te llevaría al aeropuerto, y toda esta tortura se terminaría

**-¿De verdad te iras tan pronto Rach?.**\- Pregunta Hiram desde el marco de la puerta

**-Necesito volver, Brody está solo, y me atrasare mucho en las clases.**\- Te excusas tomando la maleta

**-Prométeme que nos veremos pronto.**\- Agrega antes de que te vayas

**-Lo prometo, te quiero**.- Dices y le das un fuerte abrazo. **-Te llamare cuando llegue, adiós**

**-¿Tienes todo?.-** Pregunta Leroy arrancando el automóvil

**-Sí, no traje demasiado tampoco**.- Ingieres algo triste.**\- Papa, este no es el camino al aeropuerto ¿Dónde vamos?.**\- Preguntas algo preocupada. **-Perderé el vuelo.**\- Exclamas

Sin más, estaciona en uno de los parques de la ciudad, y allí lo vez, esperándote sentado en una de las bancas

**-¿Papa que demonios?**.- Dices un poco indignada

**-Creo que deberías hablar con el.-** Te dice con una sonrisa

Bajas del auto y Finn se acerca hasta donde estas, vez sus ojos algo cristalizados y una expresión muy triste en su rostro

**-No puedes irte.**\- Dice cuando por fin llega a tu lado.**\- Por favor Rach, no puedes irte**

**-Ya hablamos de esto, ambos estamos con otras personas, esto no es justo para nadie, ni para ellos, ni para nosotros**

**-No te pido que lo dejes todo por mi amor, no te digo que conmigo te va ir mejor**.- Te interrumpe **-Pero dejo de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, en tu boca, en tus besos, en las veces que hemos hecho el amor.-** Dice y te toma del rostro.**\- Yo te amo, te amo y tú lo sabes**

**-Finn**.- Dices suspirando

**-He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte, he inventado mil razones para olvidarte, pero no puedo, es imposible y se que sientes lo mismo, porque como te dije tiempo atrás, no importa con quien estés, ni siquiera importa con que imbécil te acuestes, sigues siendo mi novia Rachel, mi mujer**

Sientes las lágrimas que caen lentas por tus mejillas, no puedes evitarlo, lo que el decía llegaba hasta el centro de tu alma, porque era así, él fue el primero, y te morías de ganas de que sea el ultimo

**-Te amo.**\- Dices en un susurro.-** ¿Y mentirme sigue siendo la mejor opción sabes? Pero te amo, y ni aunque intente olvidarte podría hacerlo.**\- Concluyes y tus labios se juntan con los suyos

Y otra vez, como por arte de magia, todo desapareció, el beso los perdió y estaban solos en medio de la inmensidad, solos, pero juntos, siempre juntos.


End file.
